


PLAY

by Jihoonieislife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: Hi,  I am Kang Daniel. This is my wife, Park Jihoon. I am very lucky to have such a sexy and cute wife like him. We are a perfect match for each other. I am the CEO in the Kang enterprise while my dear wife is the CEO in the Park enterprise. We met at a high class party and found out we have great chemistry together and great compability in bed too. After dating for 3 years we decided to get married and therefore comes our happy ever after but the best thing about my wife is that...even though we are always busy my wife still makes time for me and love me a lot. I love my wife too! Every Friday, we will have our own play to play. For this coming Friday, I will be the one to choose a play and get to play it with Jihoonie. Let's look forward!





	1. PLAY 1

" Jihoonie I am back. " Daniel smiled happily while bringing a bag of stuff inside. 

" I am here, Daniel. " Jihoon smiled while walking out of their shared room. Daniel, feeling very excited, runs to him and hugged him tightly.

" How is work today? " Daniel whispered in Jihoon's ears, sending shivers for Jihoon. 

" Tiring, how about you? " Jihoon did the same thing, leading Daniel landing a small peck on Jihoon's forehead. 

" Same. " Daniel hugged Jihoon tighter while sending him butterfly kisses from his cheek all the way to his jaw, making Jihoon whined softly.

" What are we playing today? " Jihoon asked softly while Daniel let go of one of his hand and reached for the bag.

" Go change and you will find out. " Daniel smiled mysteriously while Jihoon just shrugged and took the bag. 

" Are you changing, honey?" Jihoon smiled sweetly while Daniel shook his head. 

" Yeah I will change too so go change " Daniel smiled mysteriously while Jihoon just shook his head in disbelief.

" Don't want dinner? " Jihoon asked again while Daniel smiled mysteriously again. 

" Part of the play." Daniel smirked and send flying kisses to Park Jihoon while Jihoon walked back to their shared room and laughed. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Honey, don't you think it's exposing too much? " Jihoon touching his exposed nipples while Daniel just smirked and brushed his a bit too short skirt.

Jihoon is wearing an apron dress with the chest part completely exposed and the skirt barely covering his crotch and his ass. Daniel is wearing a head chef uniform with his hair all styled up.

" Daniel! If I sit down my ass and crotch can be seen." He pouted while demonstrating with a little too excited Daniel. 

" Park Jihoon, you address me as your head chef." Daniel strictly demanded while Jihooon pouted but still do it anyway.

" Yes head chef. " Jihoon smiled while Daniel smirked.

" Park Jihoon go prepare dinner for the chef." Daniel demanded while Jihoon just comply. 

" Yes head chef. " Jihoon skipped towards the kitchen while exposing his two globe to the Daniel that is licking his lips lustfully. Jihoon grabbed a few ingredients to make his favourite spaghetti. While he was chopping the ingredients needed, Daniel suddenly appeared behind him and started groping his ass and his crotch. 

" Ah...head chef please don't do..ah...that.. I am still...ah..cooking...ah... " Daniel's hand was slowly making it's way to Jihoon's dick and started playing with his head and precome. The slickness and warmth is enough to make Jihoon come. Looking at Jihoon moaning, Daniel own length is gradually getting harder and is grinding against Jihoon's bare ass. Daniel, feeling annoyed by his pant on the way of him grinding Jihoon pull out his hard dick and started grinding his bare dick with Jihoon bare ass. He then open up Jihoon's cheek widely and press his dick in there and grind faster. His precome has become the lube for him to grind against Jihoon while he is still palming Jihoon's dick.

" Hnnnn...ah....chef don't.... hnnnnn...hah....ah... I am...hm..coming...." Jihoon, now a moaning mess begging for his release while Daniel stopped palming him instead has put his both hands on Jihoon's hips and grind harder. Jihoon with the failed attempt to release started to brush his dick against the drawer begging for a release. 

" Chef....i want...ah...to come...please...ah... " Jihoon moaned while Daniel shuts him up by giving him a messy kiss with drools all around. 

" You don't get to come until I say so. " Daniel smirked while reaching over to get the olive oil and smeared a decent amount all over Jihoon's ass. He then put in a finger for Jihoon to get used to it while Jihoon just moaned lustfully and messily. After Jihoon getting used to it, he then filled in a second finger and started scissoring his rim while enjoying Jihoon to squeeze his finger out and in with that tiny hole. When he added the third finger, Jihoon practically chocked on his moans and turns Daniel on a bit too much and then he proceed to push it in harder and faster. After a few moans and sexy sounds, Daniel pulled out all his fingers and smirked.

" What do you want the head chef to do, Jihoon? " Daniel asked sweetly while Jihoon trying to grind his ass against Daniel's dick due to the loss of something to fill him up. 

" I want... I want you. " He choked while Daniel just smirked. 

" What do you want from your head chef, Jihoon? " Daniel teased while Jihoon struggling to grind his ass against Daniel's dick.

" I want my head chef's big and hot dick in me." He whined softly while Daniel smiled wider. 

" Then lie down on the table and lift up your skirt. " He then do so while Daniel grabbed a can of whipped cream beside. Daniel smiled lustfully while adding cream on top of Jihoon's nipples and Jihoon moaned due to the coldness of the whipped cream. Daniel smirked and started sucking his nipples roughly with his tongue and bite his adorably pink nipples to see them turn from pink to reddish pink. He continue licking and nibbling on Jihoon's nipples.

" Chef.. I want your dick...give it to me.. " Jihoon moaned lustfully while Daniel looked up from his chest and applied some whipped cream into Jihoon 's small hole with his bare hands. He just jabbed it in and turned and started fingering him with whipped cream all over his hole while Jihoon moaned attentively and seductively. 

" Jihoon, you really love my fingers,huh?" Daniel smirked while continue jabbing harder into Jihoon. Jihoon mourned louder.

" Yes..but I love it more with head chef's dick in me. " Jihoon teased back while Daniel grow bigger and harder. 

" Prepare yourself Park Jihoon. You asked for this." Daniel growled while jabbing his four fingers all in a go. Jihoon choked on his moans.

" Chef...hah...want your dick... " Jihoon cried out lustfully while Daniel smirked and spray more cream on Jihoon's crotch part. 

" Sh...you don't want the customer to know we are testing the dishes right? " Daniel smirked while savouring the whipped cream on Jihoon. Jihoon nodded but still moan loudly when Daniel touch his sensitive part "accidentally" 

" Chef, is the..hah...ah...desert up to your taste? " Jihoon teased while being savoured thoroughly by Daniel. 

" Yeah...its the best desert I had....the texture is so soft and sweet. It's amazing, makes me want to put mine in it and smear it messily and make it hot and sweet too.." Daniel pulled out his four fingers and pull out his big dick. Daniel growled while he spread Jihoon's cheek wider and thrust all of his big dick into Jihoon in one go and continue to move his hips in a very fast pace, not caring Jihoon still tight around him. Jihoon choked on his moans and cried out loudly due to the surprise of Daniel's dick keeps on jamming on his prostate, without any intention of stopping. Daniel pull out everything except his bid head before slamming it back hardly and repeatedly. 

" You love it hah.. you love how I keep jamming on you non stop without letting you to get used to it.....you love it hah...." Daniel smirked and growled and continue thrusting harder and faster in Jihoon, making him a moaning mess. 

" Yes... I love it.... I love how your big dick jammed with no warning... Ah... I love it...you are so big and hot in me....ah... Hah....i love it... I love you Daniel." Jihoon moaned out loudly and cried out sweetly even though he knew Daniel love it when he praise his big dick and he swear he can feel Daniel grow bigger in him. Daniel just growled upon the praise even though he loves it. 

Daniel thrust harder and harder, faster and faster, enjoying the sound his balls and Jihoon's ass smashing and banging each other every single time he bang it hardly to Jihoon. Jihoon threw his head back due to the great pleasure given to him. Even though he had prepared Jihoon thoroughly, Jihoon is still tight like a virgin always amazed him greatly but that did nothing to Daniel except to turn him on even more. Daniel can feel Jihoon clamping and squeezing him every time he rams to his prostate as if Jihoon wants to suck all of him in. Jihoon looking as if he had been eaten thoroughly with red lips, dazed eyes and sweat that adds up to make Daniel once again turned on even more. 

Daniel is losing his mind as he held up Jihoon's hips to jam it in harder and faster while Jihoon practically cried out and rolled his eyes back due to the new position because it is hitting different places than usual. Jihoon whimpers Daniel's name over and over again without forgetting to add harder, faster.

After a few more strong thrust, Jihoon reached his orgasm while Daniel just growled and moved his hips faster, fucking Jihoon through his orgasm hardly and roughly. Jihoon cried out lustfully while he arched his back and shoot his come all over Daniel's hot abs. 

Daniel thrusting harder and faster while Jihoon entrapped him with his legs and his tiny hole desperately squeezing and sucking Daniel in so Daniel buries himself deep and release his hot milk in Jihoon's deepest part and fill Jihoon up. Jihoon moaned at the pleasure given while Daniel keeps on moving his hips faster during his own orgasm, fucking his needy and sexy Jihoon. He keeps on fucking him senselessly without the intention of stopping. The room is filled with their sinful pleasure and uneven breathing. 

Jihoon looking thoroughly fucked under Daniel with red hot lips, sweat or maybe saliva all around his body and lustful eyes with a trembling body to follow up while Daniel brushing his messy up hair up while pulling out from Jihoon, leading a pop sound to follow with. 

Daniel looked at Jihoon's tiny hole twitching lustfully and appreciating how his comes is leaking out from Jihoon's hole while he took a finger, attempting to push all his comes back in while Jihoon keep on moaning sweetly. 

After making sure his come will not leaked out, Daniel placed a loving kiss on Jihoon's forehead and princess carried him lightly and carefully to their shared bedroom. He puts him downlightly while Jihoon whined for not able to cuddle with Daniel. Daniel just chuckled at his wife's cute attempt and go and take a wet towel to wipe Jihoon clean.

After wiping Jihoon clean and thoroughly and changing him to his pajamas but not forgetting to do a few more rounds, Daniel also changed from his chef look to a matching pajamas like Jihoon before tugging into their shared bed and cuddle with Jihoon. 

" Love it? " Daniel asked sweetly at Jihoon while Jihoon nodded softly while smiling tiredly before both drifting and sleep.


	2. PLAY 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am back with my cute wife Jihoonie. Hope you enjoy our story!

" Jihoonie! I am back!" Daniel pushed the door widely only to be greeted by his real cute wife small but warm hug. He shyly smiled while Daniel pulled him in for another hug. 

" Honey, today is my turn, right? " He was wearing Daniel's white shirt, barely covering his ass. Daniel squeezed Jihoon's ass lightly only to be shocked that he isn't wearing anything under. Just thinking about the ways to do Jihoon makes him hard and hot. 

" Babe, we just did it today. Are you sure you want to do it again? Isn't your tiny hole hurting for taking the big me once and once again this morning?" Daniel whispered with concern while Jihoon just giggled at his husband's lingering breath in his ears. 

" Nope, not hurting anymore. Remember you did me in your office, that was hurting because we have no lube and have to use both our combined semen and saliva to prepare me. Yep, that was the most painful but exciting sex I ever had. " Jihoon licked his lips as if to seduce Daniel. If that was his intention, he succeeded as Daniel went in and captured Jihoon's lips with his together. Their kiss was so hot with saliva all around their mouth and moans filling up the room. After some face fucking, Jihoon pushed Daniel lightly while Daniel shift backwards giving the blushing mess Jihoon some space. 

" Hah...ah... Daniel not now.." Jihoon weakly pushed Daniel and Daniel comply unwillingly. 

" Let's eat first, then do it, okay? I bought chicken. " Jihoon's gaze slowly creeping to the (too many)boxes of chicken for two people placed on top of the dining table. Jihoon facial expression slowly turning from smile to a pout while Daniel just sighed defeatedly and pinched Jihoon's nose with a smile plastered on his handsome face. 

" Fine, babe. " He smiled while Jihoon held his hands and lead him to the dining hall.  
.................................................................................

" Aigoo, honey you are so handsome. " Jihoon looked at Daniel dreamily while Daniel look at his reflection in front of the big mirror they have(for kinky purposes) in their shared bedroom.

Daniel is wearing a uniform of a repair man. His collar is not buttoned, making it exposing his big and hot chest and holding a box of something. 

" Babe, you are hotter. " Daniel throws a compliment at Jihoon as he sat on their shared bed with Jihoon lying down revealing his cute ass. Daniel patted his ass lightly as Jihoon moaned sweetly.

" Babe, you have no idea how hard it is to not take you in the dining hall. Your pretty little mouth kept on moving and munching and when you moan and panted because of the hot and spicy chicken makes me hard. You better make this good. " Daniel complained with a pout while Jihoon just chuckled.

" Oh jelly baby, this will be good. " Jihoon teased while Daniel got even more turned on. 

" Fuck, babe. Say it again. " Daniel hissed dangerously. 

" Keeping it for later. " Jihoon winked while Daniel growled but still follow Jihoon regardless.  
.................................................................................

" Today play is to fix the washing machine. " Jihoon smiled mischievously while Daniel just glared at him like he has two heads. 

" After coming back from a tiring day, you are telling me to fix the washing machine. Today is our Friday, isn't it a bit too much?" Daniel pouted and complained even though he knew that if that is what Jihoon wants he will be more than gladly to do it. 

" Dummy, if the washing machine actually broke down, I will tell the Butler to change a new one, okay? Why would I tell my tired husband to fix it? " Jihoon laughed. Both butlers from each family will be more than gladly to do it. Daniel nodded and scooped Jihoon up. 

" So did you tell Minhyun or Seongwoo to change it? " Daniel asked sweetly while Jihoon just shook his head and smacked Daniel lightly on the shoulder. 

" It's part of the PLAY, Daniel. " Jihoon whispered into Daniel's ears, leaving him to shiver. 

" I am the beautiful and sexy house wife, trying to seduce the hot and handsome repairman that came to my house for a repair." He continued while Daniel just shook his head, smiling.

" Here, a little something for my tired but still hot af husband. " Jihoon handed Daniel a controller while Daniel just examined it and asked again. 

"What it is for? " He asked curiously while Jihoon just shook his head. 

" Keep it for later. "  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Mister, it's that place, yeah it's not working." Jihoon pointed a random place while Daniel looked at it, trying to focus while Jihoon kneeled and started to pull down his pants and give him a blow job. Daniel had to grit down a few moans while Jihoon sucking him as if his thing is a big lollipop.

" Sir, if you keep ah...keep distracting...me I won't be able to fix it properly. " Daniel moaned while Jihoon ignored and started fingering his tiny hole. After a few moans from Daniel and a few hard head pulling and pushing from Daniel, Jihoon let out Daniel's hard and big dick, leaving a pop sound behind and a pat on Daniel's balls. Daniel let out a growl and glared at Jihoon as if asking him why did he stop. 

" Put me on top of the washing machine. " Jihoon now looking like a complete mess after being mouth fucked and fingers fucked thoroughly while Daniel just licked his lips seductively while scooping up Jihoon in a go and put him on top of the washing machine lightly. 

" Daniel, did you fixed the machine? "Jihoon asked seductively with his hands holding on Daniel's big shoulders while Daniel just shook his head and kissed him. 

"I think you are losing a tool. Where is your controller? " Jihoon asked seductively while Daniel hurried took it out from his pocket and show it to Jihoon while Jihoon just moved his toe to Daniel's hands on the controller and seductively lifted up Daniel's white shirt while Daniel just gasped and glared at Jihoon's tiny hole being filled up by a butt plug. Yes, a butt plug. 

" Babe did you put it in just now? This is so hot. " Daniel couldn't take his eyes off Jihoon's tiny and filled hole while Jihoon moved his legs from Daniel's hand to his chin, raising his head up and bite his lips. 

"Just for you. " He whispered beside Daniel's ears and seductively licked Daniel's ears. 

"You better don't regret, cause I am gonna do you hard. " Daniel growled, obviously has reached his limit while Jihoon just moaned and moved his toes to Daniel's now super big and super hard dick and started playing with it. Daniel growled in exchange. 

" Now turn the controller on and put it to a lower speed. " Jihoon eyed the long forgotten controller on the ground while Daniel just growled but bend down to get the controller. Staring at the controller, he smirked and stared at Jihoon lustfully while turning the controller to the highest speed. Jihoon, clearly didn't expect this choked on his moans and started squirming. Looking at the beautiful sight, Daniel drink in the sight while smirking. 

"Dan....iel...turn...it...lo...wer. Ah....hah....ah.. " Jihoon pleaded now in a moaning mess while Daniel just kissed him sloppily while they both moaned together as the toes on Daniel's dick gripped hardly. 

"What do you say, baby? " Daniel kissed Jihoon from his jaws to his collarbone and now biting lightly on his nipples. Jihoon having pleasure both ways cried out lustfully.

" Lo...wer...it... " Jihoon asked through his broken moans while Daniel just smirked and kissed him. 

"Wait, honey. I gotta fix the washing machine so your husband doesn't finds out what you did with me, a repair man. " Daniel bend down, fake checking the washing machine while Jihoon keeps on moving his own hips, desperately wishing for a release due to the vibrator inside him on top of the washing machine. Daniel saw and slapped Jihoon hardly on his asshole, leaving the vibrator being pushed in more. Jihoon squirmed at the action. 

" Sir don't distract me when I still need to fix the machine. " Daniel growled while Jihoon let his hands on Daniel and pulled him in for another kiss. Daniel responded back hungrily. 

" Niel....i want...you... "Jihoon panted as Daniel forced another lustful kiss on him. Daniel started pressing kisses from Jihoon's pretty little mouth all the way to his jawline and slowing nibbling his way to Jihoon's neck and collarbone while his hands keep pressing on the vibrator, letting it go deeper in Jihoon. 

" Baby, what's the magic word? "Daniel teased while nibbling on Jihoon's nipples and Jihoon let out a few lusty moans. 

"My jelly baby, please put your big dick in me, I want it, I want my jelly baby to fuck me hardly" Jihoon teased while moaning wantonly. Daniel growled and bite Jihoon's nipples. Jihoon moaned out loudly due to the sudden pleasure.

"Jihoon, you better be ready." Daniel growled while pressing his leaking hard big dick on Jihoon's entrance. Jihoon mewled in pleasure.

"Anytime for you, jelly baby. " Jihoon pulled Daniel in and whispered in his ears, not forgetting to lick his ears wantonly. 

" Fuck." Daniel sweared while jamming his big and hard dick in one go, making Jihoon squirmed in pleasure. Daniel moved his hips hardly, enjoying Jihoon being tight around him while Jihoon siting on the washing machine, looking completely fucked and wrecked. 

Sinful sound made with the sound of the washing machine constantly banging on the wall and sinful and wanton moans and groans . Daniel moved his hips strongly and hardly and gradually growing faster and faster with Jihoon's moan getting louder and more lustfully. 

"Fuck, baby. I already came 2 times and you are still as tight as a virgin. Just what the fuck is wrong with your ass? " Daniel groans due to the tightness of Jihoon around him while Jihoon trapped him with his legs, wrapping him around as if he is a lollipop.

" Ah.....jelly baby......you love it when I am tight.....dont you.....come more Niel......make me full.....with your come...ah.....yes....ah..there.....feel so good.....yes....fuck me harder.....ah.... " Jihoon moaned lustfully as Daniel keeps on jamming and thrusting to his prostate. Daniel just growled and jammed harder and faster. 

"Fuck baby you are so warm, so tight. Shit..... I am coming......" Daniel shuts his eyes while mercilessly ramming into Jihoon with Jihoon moaning wantonly and lustfully. 

"Niel...lets come together..." Jihoon moaned while holding on Daniel's nape and pulled him into a deep and sexy kiss. They came in their pleasure while Jihoon came all over Daniel's abs and Daniel came inside Jihoon, filling Jihoon up. They stay like that for a while to catch their breathes while Daniel pulled out. A pool of semen came out along with Daniel's dick. Jihoon quivered and pointed at the box of something. Daniel took it and put it on top of Jihoon's lap. Jihoon opened it and gave Daniel something. Daniel glared at it with surprise. 

"Put it in my asshole. It stops your semen from coming out. Hurry up put it in I want to be full with your come. " Jihoon licked his lips while patting his soaked with semen ass. Daniel just glared at him lustfully. 

"Fuck it. " Daniel growled before pinning Jihoon back down on the washing machine. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"Baby, how is your body? How is the butt thing? You don't have to wear it if it's uncomfortable. " Daniel asked with concern while Jihoon just smirked and massaged his tummy. 

"I feel so full now you know? Full of your semen, jelly baby. " Daniel glared at Jihoon while Jihoon teased and winked at him. 

" Don't do that, you are turning me on. " Daniel sighed and lifted up the blanket for him and Jihoon to cover on. Jihoon then snuggled into Daniel's embrace while Daniel hugged him tightly. Daniel then trailed his fingers to Jihoon's ass and give it a little squeeze. 

" How did you know I like it when my semen stays in you?" Daniel asked sweetly.

" Who is the one that likes to push all his semen back in me while it was leaking out? " Jihoon teased while Daniel scratch his head. 

" I will help you to wash it all out tomorrow morning. " Daniel whispered, dangerously close to Jihoon's ears. 

" You better not be thinking of doing it early in the morning. " Jihoon warned while Daniel gulp.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing a smut and I know it's not that good but do enjoy! My English is not the best so bear with me and thank you! Anyhow I really hope you can enjoy and please comment below! Enjoy!


End file.
